Getting Saucy
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: D'Void and The Wrench have an intense and completely in character discussion. Wink!


I don't own anything from Ben 10. What, you were expecting me to be serious? The wink implied a blatant lie.

One fine day, or night, or whatever the heck it is considered to be in there, D'Void's Null Guardian army and drill-furnace fell to the invading rebel army. And not to Ben Tennyson. Of course, in lieu of remaining completely obsessed with his plans to RULE THE WORLD being ruined and his awesome super power being drained away, D'Void was firmly transfixed once again on the wellbeing of his creepy baby-daughter-insert plot and characterization Black Hole sucking thing, sweet little Screamy-Sobby Boo-Boo. Until it got shot in the face and resultingly exploded, the explosion taking half the Null Void with it. It only took the citadel area, so it's okay. Really. No one cares about any of those side character extras. Not even that one green dude from the beginning. They are not interesting. At all.

D'Void was ushered into a prison cell at the Null Void prison area, where the prison was. The prison held prisoners. D'Void was now one of them, but we'll revert back to calling him by his true Christian name, Doctor Aloysius Animo. Middle name, James.

"My dreams of conquering the Earth and being totally hot and muscular and powerful are now ruined!" he yelled in deep frustration. He balled his fists and shook them, like villains tend to do when thwarted. "Curse you, Ben Tennyson!"

"I'm Max Tennyson, remember," said Max Tennyson, formerly known as The Wrench, which was a dumb codename. He could have been called The Cloak, or The Gastrointestinal Destroyer, or Fat Old Man Who Isn't Anywhere As Cool Without His Loud Hawaiian Shirts. "Ben isn't here for whatever reason to the plot."

"Coming up with stories that are entertaining to anyone but myself is hard," Doctor Animo noted. "Random plot points that throw out certain aspects of canon allow me to mold a basic premise into anything I choose to, no matter how ridiculous."

Max nodded in agreement. "Like us being left completely alone in your prison cell right now." He smiled suspiciously while rubbing Doctor Animo's shoulders. "You've changed a lot since we last met, Animo. Somehow, you became more...appealing."

"I don't like you," Doctor Animo told him while frowning deeply.

"I like you," Max responded in a seductive, manly baritone. "I don't know why, but I like you." He squeezed the other man's shoulders with more pressure. It caused him to squirm with further discomfort. But also, he leaned into the touch. He was very uncertain. Max enjoyed the responses to his touch.

"Maxwell," Doctor Animo said while his mouth got closer to Max's, "Nobody here ships this pairing. Go back to deviantART." His lips quivered.

"Make me ," Max whispered, before his lips fell upon Doctor Animo's.

They kissed very hot-like, with much sexy. Doctor Animo whimpered into Max's mouth. Max put all his weight on top of Doctor Animo, and pushed him to the cold ground. Doctor Animo whimpered again.

"What did you say, Animo?" Max breathed into his ear.

"You're...crushing...me!" Doctor Animo gasped, shortly before some of his ribs cracked.

"Oh yeah, I like 'em like that," Max growled before he bit Doctor Animo's ear lobe.

"Lose some weight, you fat fuck!" Doctor Animo yelled, as he attempted to push Max off of his person.

"It's more cushin' for the pushin'," Max moaned into his other ear. He pulled out of a bottle of lubricant and began to squirt it all over Doctor Animo.

"Aaaaaaah! Doctor Animo yelled. "What are you doing?! Stop!" He quickly realized that what Maxwell was pouring into his hair was not lube, in fact, in was Honey BBQ sauce.

Max began to lick and chew on Doctor Animo's tender flesh. Not in a hungry, cannibalistic way, but in an erotic sexual way.

"I'm going to tenderise the shit out of you," Max whispered forcefully. He then pulled down Doctor Animo's trousers and began to swat his behind.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Doctor Animo cried. "I hate this fucking website!"

He began to sob heavily while submitting to his punishment. Eventually, he started to like it. But he wouldn't admit it. He's a sexually confused and repressed guy like that.

END

Before smut parts, leaving you unfulfilled and angry if you honestly ship this pairing.


End file.
